blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hundred Mile Race
is the 2nd episode in Season 3 of Blaze and the Monster Machines, and the fifth Race Car Adventures episode. Description Blaze goes to VelocityVille to compete against his race car friends in the longest race ever - the Hundred Mile Race, but Crusher is competing as well and will do anything to win. Synopsis In a stadium in VelocityVille, Becky Checkerflag announces the start of a literally big race that’s 100 miles long — the Hundred Mile Race. At that moment, the racers come, first Rally, Dash and Fender, then Blaze and AJ arriving on Swoops, then Blaze turns into a race car upon arrival. Not even some time after Blaze greets the viewers, they meet up with Fender, Dash and Rally, then they head off to the starting line. Just at that moment, Crusher appears, also competing, and is determined to win. Pickle decides to give him a snack before racing, but all he gives are everyday objects. When he presents the last offer, a hot dog, Crusher is eager at first, but it turns out to be a shoe hot dog, much to his confusion and disgust. Soon it is time for the race to begin. Once everyone lines up, Crusher is shocked that Blaze is competing. Mark Setgo then shows up to give the signal, starting the race as a song is heard. Some time during the race, Blaze realizes they went 20 miles so far. Meanwhile, Crusher is struggling to keep up with the long race until he sees Blaze and the others behind him. This prompts him to construct a giant coconut blaster, which launches giant coconuts their way and block the track. Since the coconuts are so big, they cannot be budged, so Blaze needs a super strong machine that uses hydraulics, which move fluids from one place to the other to give them power. Blaze turns himself into a hydraulic cutter which easily chops the coconuts in half. As they go on, the blaster fires more coconuts; Blaze chops them all with help from the viewers, and soon everyone realizes they went 50 miles, which is halfway to 100. A Hydraulics song is heard as Blaze continues to try his machine out. Crusher is still far ahead, but is tired from all the racing, so Pickle shows up to give him a snack. Once again, he produces several everyday objects before getting out a sandwich, but when Crusher eats it he realizes it’s an underpants sandwich, disgusting him. Soon Crusher hears Blaze’s horn, alerting him of the racers’ imminent arrival, and panics. Pickle warns Crusher not to press the red button nearby as it makes the track fall apart and break. This gives Crusher an idea and presses it anyway, breaking the track just as the others catch up. Luckily, Blaze decides to fix the track, finding the right pieces in the swamp with help from the viewers, and Gabby comes over with Swoops to help raise the pieces back into place. They soon discover they’ve went 75 miles — only 25 more to go. In a cave up ahead, Crusher is still leading, but is also getting more tired. Pickle shows up yet again to give him a snack, producing other things before getting out a hamburger, which is really a pants hamburger which disgusts Crusher. When the sound of Blaze's horn alerts Crusher, he produces a really big cheat — a trapping spider which traps anything in a really strong web. When Blaze and the race cars get trapped, the web is too strong to just push, so Blaze needs another machine with hydraulics to push them open: a hydraulic spreader. Transforming into one, he frees himself, Rally, Dash and Fender from the webs, as well as break a web blocking the exit. AJ sees they have went 99 miles — only one mile left before the finish. However, Crusher is still far ahead, so Blaze uses his Blazing Speed on everyone so they can catch up as the song from before plays. Crusher barely makes it to the 100th mile at the finish line but is outmatched by Blaze, Rally, Dash and Fender, who finish super fast. As the race cars celebrate racing 100 miles and winning, Crusher wallows over the fact that he lost yet again. Pickle tries to give him a snack to cheer him up, again bringing out household objects before settling on a taco, but when Crusher eats it, he realizes it’s a sock taco which disgusts him. Pickle says it goes great with the shoe hot dog from the start and enjoys such, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Themed episodes Category:Race Car Adventures episodes Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes with no travel song Category:Multiple transformations Category:No transformation scene Category:No transformation back Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept